Charming
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: Quick drabble about Charlie and his wife.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing clearly, I wrote this while sitting in the doctor's office...

* * *

She was laying bare under the sheets fast asleep by the time he joined her in the early morning hours.

He knew it was partly for comfort partly because she had hoped to entice him into a situation that

would find him in the same state of undress. His poor witch was now two weeks over due according to

her calculations with their first child and wouldn't hear of magical induction methods. She had told him

repeatedly that the baby would come when he was ready.

A boy, yes he was a true Weasley no girl for him the first time but he'd be sure that the next would be another try for a granddaughter his mother deserved it. Though his wife was like a daughter to her it would be different, little bushy red curls on a girl. His mother would love it. He stripped down and curled into bed with her, pressing his face into her hair.

"You're late and there is a new burn on your hip I can feel it from here." she whispered sleepily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. And I'm sorry for being late, Norberta won't let anyone near her

eggs to check them." he said before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Charlie," she sighed rolling over. "go get me the cream, I can't believe you weren't going to wake me."

He chuckled almost as he got up. She hadn't always been his witch she belonged to his brother once

until things fell apart. War changes people he knew that. It robbed him of a brother and while he

had many to spare the loss of even one is heart wrenching. He looked back at her while he dug in the

medicine cabinet of their ensuite.

"I want you to go back to London after you have this baby. At least for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," She shook her head furiously as he walked back over to her and she hoisted herself into a sitting position.

"You wouldn't be, I put in for a transfer, I'd be there right behind you. Dirk said it should go through by next week, plus you'd have mum." He smirked as he laid down beside her and she started to put the cream on his burn.

"Charlie you know I love your mother like she was my own but it isn't the same as having your husband there with you."

"Hermione, I wouldn't expect you to stay without me." He said as she pulled back.

"You may have too," she said as she winced breathing out slowly.

"Now?" He asked sitting up in shock, she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Charlie's first Christmas eve.

* * *

Charlie sat quietly in his quarters at the reserve, normally by this time of the year he had packed and portkeyed home. Normally, his family was a busy this year, mourning and working and having babies, he however had volunteered to stay at the reserve. He had grieved the loss of his brother privately and still found it too hard to see George without his other half, he had been home for a visit within the last little while though, when Fleur and Bill had announced their news of a new Weasley, he had been the one to show the twins the joy of pranking and encouraged their tom foolery as young children, taking the blame for them from time to time and the loss of Fred still stung when he was at the Burrow.

Of course last month when she walked into his boss's office while he was waiting for the new healer who he had been tasked with showing around, he knew she would pester him to come back with her for the hols. She had surprised him by admitting she hadn't planned on visiting the Burrow as his youngest brother would be there with his latest conquest and while she no longer had feelings for him, she couldn't bear the thought of his mother pushing her to once again try to date her youngest child. She told him she would spend Christmas eve with her parents family and then head back to the reserve either after the supper hour Christmas day or Boxing Day.

Hermione Granger was too proud, he thought, she wouldn't let the his mother embarrass her in front of the family by showing up without a date. It wasn't that Molly Weasley was malicious, no he could never say that of his own mother, she meant the best, and more so she just wanted the young witch as part of her family. There weren't many options for her to join anymore either, Bill was married to Fleur, Percy was married to his job, George was still grieving his twin and was in no shape to be courting a lady and most certainly not Hermione, Ron was bouncing from model to quiditch groupie every week, Gin was well she was a girl and he was quite sure neither of them swung that way and his little sister was still quite besotted with the Chosen One, Hermione had even alluded that a ring may be in her future. Fred had passed, and then there was him, he of course thought the bird was right fit, but so did the majority of the men working on the reserve. She was intelligent and funny in a very dry way, he enjoyed her company but it had always played in the back of his mind that his youngest brother's temper would surely reach it's boiling point if they announced to the family that they were even considering pursuing a romantic relationship. No, he and Hermione would stay just friends.

She had left that morning for London via international floo and so he sat watching the stars start to sparkle in the sky, wondering what Christmas eve was like for the rest of his loved ones. He had almost given up on finding any happiness in that night and as he started to regret not joining his family in the festivities his floo roared open with a green flame. She stumbled out and almost right into the coffee table he had in front of the fireplace.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile, pushing some tears away, " Sorry, I had to floo to your place I locked my floo before I left I was supposed to return by portkey." Her explanation was rushed.

"Whoa slow down Hermione, why are you back you just left this morning," He said getting up from his wing back chair and picking her up into a tight hug. "Not that I'm upset to see you."

"I couldn't stay it was too hard, they all pitied me, like they knew about why my parents weren't there. They don't know, they have no idea, they aren't dead that just took them from everyone with a stupid spell too strong for anyone to break." She broke down in his arms as he guided them to couch.

"Oh, Mione, you did was was safest for all of you," He whispered stroking her hair.

"I couldn't go to the Burrow because I would have had to explain everything a million times and your mother would have tried to have Ron and I together again. Oh Charlie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come and ruin your holiday, I know you were hoping for the alone time." She said starting to pull away.

"No no Mione, you're going to stay here, I was just thinking about floo calling Kingsley to see if he could get me a portkey home. Now I have a reason to stay, have Christmas with me." He said as brushed a stray strand of her curls away from her face.

"You're sure?" She questioned, he nodded and pulled her close again.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Christmas morning Charlie's floo roared to life fore the second time in twelve hours, it was probably the most use it had seen in ages.

"Charlie!" The bouncy redhead who popped through called. "Charles!" She called again but got no answer, before stepping all the way through the grate and going on a hunt for her brother. Ginny Weasley was a lot of things but timid and shy weren't any of them so when her last option to find her brother was to open his bedroom door she did so with a smirk, almost hoping to find him in be with some bird from the local pub. It would be an asset to tease him with later but it was an unmistakable mop of chocolate curls she found sprawled across his still clothed chest as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"You lied!" She hissed to her second oldest brother. Ginny had previously confronted Charlie about the relationship between himself and the witch under his covers.

"Gin, it's not what it looks like." He whispered back, " she showed up in tears last night and wouldn't let me take the couch. "

"So you admit you have feelings for her. " Ginny accused further. " She is a gorgeous bird, and she's smart so yeah but she also isn't looking for that right now. You're worse than mum you know. " he hissed, Ginny noticed a smirk draw across the face of her young friend.

"We'll see about that, I have it on good authority she find you quite fit!" Ginny replied.

"Gin!" Hermione squealed revealing her current state of conciousness. "You weren't supposed to repeat that ever!" She buried her face into Charlie's chest which caused him to laugh.

"It would seem little sister that you have opened a can of pixies. Now get back home to mum, we'll floo over after we've figured it all out. And not a word to anyone else! Or else mum will find out what happened to that horrid lamp she loved so much. " Charlie threatened sending his sister on her way. "So you think I'm fit do you?"

"Those weren't the words I used but I do find you handsome and quite charming." She admitted. "I'm gorgeous and you think I'm smart?"

"It would seem so," he chuckled.

"What shall we do about our mutual attraction?" She asked sitting up in his bed.

"Hmm I think we should exchange gifts and go make my mothers Christmas?" He suggested.

"Should we really tell her so soon. She'll be planning the wedding and naming our children before the goose is cooked."

"Yes but it's the best gift we could give her." Charlie reasoned.


End file.
